First Kiss
by Pattyheartcake
Summary: This is Rini's P.O.V. in episode 151 when she finds out who Pegasus truly is! Enjoy and Review! Patty cake OXOXO


**A/N:** I love the story between Rini&Helios and of course, Sailor Moon. So I made episode 151 in Rini's P.O.V. Hope you like it! Please enjoy and review! :D

P.S. I am a crapy speller and bad at grammar! So if something doesn't make since sorry....

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon....sadly :( Though I should get #1 best fan award!

~Patty cake

"Climb on my back." he invited me binding down so I could get on.

I looked at him. His beautiful lovely white feathered wings spread out full for flight. His soft white mane flowing smoothly in the wind.

I reached out to touch him, swinging my new full grown leg over his back and sitting down gently.

"I'm-not to heave?" I asked. Knowing I wasn't a child any more.

"Not at all." He reassured.

"Hang on tightly." He said, standing up. His wings expanding towards the sky ready for flight.

"I'm holding ." I said. Butterflies in my stomach from excitement.

He started a steady gallop flapping his wings. Then broke out into run. I could feel the wind from his wings that were whooshing at my sides.

We started to gain wind; his hooves kicking air. I felt a burst of joy as we were lifted into the night sky slowing rising toward the heavens.

I closed my eyes feeling the light breeze that combed through my long pink hair. Total bliss.

I opened my eyes breathing out a happy sigh. It felt so wonderful to be flying on Pegasus! Was I dreaming?

As I looked around I saw black holes printed in the land, covered with white silky fine spider webs. The water had a layer of blue ice on it's surface.

I gasped. "What is that down there?"

"That is Elysion." He said, flying lower in between the web netted trees.

"It's all barren now." His deep voice said filled with sorrow. "All frozen."

"No!"I gasped with shock. "It was a wonder place, built on the beautiful dreams of the people in the world." He said.

"What happened." I asked. How could such the beautiful world of Pegasus become this? What kind of rotten person would do that?

"One day," he started "the circus for the shadow of the Dark Moon suddenly invaded our world. They were looking for the golden crystal of all dreams. I was caught and trapped by them. If the the golden crystal falls is there hands, not only Elysion but the whole world will be caught in darkness.

"No!" I said. This could not be happening! To Pegasus! To the world!

"We must not let them have it" He said. Determination and persistence in his voice.

"I was tapped by the Dark Queen. She wanted the golden crystal but I would not surrender it." He continued.

"Then one day I saw light, a beautiful dream light. The only light left of me. The light helped me change into Pegasus. Suddenly I was free and able to greet the light, and I met you."

"Sweet, beautiful, and innocent as a thousand dreams, but then I lot the light. I couldn't feel your dreams because you wanted to be grown up." He said while landing and setting me down lightly on my feet."

"But that is Dark Moon magic." His voice said with a little disgust.

I gasped, feeling with worry. Pegasus couldn't find me because I wanted to grown up, but how? I didn't want to be without him, ever!

"The Dark Moon over shadowed your true dreams, you must get them back, those true and brilliant dreams of yours, they will help me to survive. If you don't I will never be able to find you again." Pegasus said.

"Why? Why couldn't you?" I asked. That couldn't happen. No, I would let it!

"Only your pure dreams and pure heart allow me to exist in the real world." He said while we were

slowly slipping apart. "Without them I can't!" Pegasus said, looking at me his golden eyes piercing.

"Oh so, you mean that if I say a grown up you will never see me again?" I said realizing, as I stood watching him get farther away."Oh no, I couldn't bear it. No." My face feeling with horror.

''No Pegasus, I don't want that. It can't be." I said shaking my head. I was stupid of thinking I wanted to be grown up. Selfish. How could I lose him for wanting to be grown up! No I wouldn't let him leave me!

"No I was selfish. I didn't know." I ran to him taking him back. I couldn't live without him, my best friend, my love, Pegasus!

I felt my love burst out of my heart reaching for him.

Then before I knew it I was right back in front of him, my clothes filling baggy; the sleeves covering my hands.

I was mini again! I sighed with joy looking at my same small hands, now smiling that I was back to little self!

"I'm little again!" I said to him crossing my hands over me heart.

I looked into his golden eyes and saw happiness and love swirling back into them. As a tear of fell from my eye. He walked back over to me smiling.

"My little girl. Only your innocent dreams can save the world." He said now in front of me.

He bent down slowly his eyes closed and his white coat gleaming like coatings of sugar in the moon light. As his nuzzle coming closer, dipping towards my mouth. I closed my eyes knowing what was coming.

I felt Pegasus's soft smooth lips brush mine while he closed his lips around my top lip. I pulled my his bottom lip between mine and kissed. The sweet heavenly feeling I have never felt before rushed through my body.

Then he left me, the rush of the kiss still lingered on my lips.

When I opened my eyes a boy stood in before me in a white flowing robe with blue silk satin. He had white soft hair and shining golden eyes with the golden horn in his head.

"I am the guardian of the golden crystal of dreams, and Elysion. I watch over the dreams of everyone on Earth. My name is Helios." He spoke in the deep velvety voice of Pegasus.

"Helios." I said looking at him in wonder. Pegasus is Helios.

I opened my eyes seeing my pillow.

"It was dream." I said out loud in shock. "I really am small again." I said sitting up.

I ignored Serena talking in her sleep about Ray and being sorry for something.

I thought,_ Pegasus I finally know more about you. But was it all really a dream? Even the kiss? Please tell me Pegasus._

**A/N:** Should I write more episodes in Rini's P.O.V. ? Any requests? R-E-V-I-E-W! (please)!

~Patty cake


End file.
